From DE 44 34 430 C2 a generic controllable hydraulic oscillating slide machine comprising an inner rotor arranged in a housing and having cylindrical recesses is known. Here, the inner rotor is rotatorically connected to an outer rotor by way of so-called slide drivers, which is mounted in a bearing designed as control housing. The known oscillating slide machine in this case is able to generate an exactly predefined pressure independent of rotational speed. Such an oscillating slide machine is usually employed for supplying bearing points in a combustion engine with lubricant.